Homecoming
by Cuccopower
Summary: 'I shouldn't have done this... Not to myself, and not to everyone that knows me. I... I've been such a coward. Please forgive me...' One-shot, MegaManxRoll. Takes place after Battle Network 6. Please R&R!


Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews for my now-completed story Teasing! I decided to go with something different now: An one-shot fan fiction. What got over me? I don't know. Also, if you're a rabid MegaManxRoll fan just like me, you might want to check out the story RockmanExe Destiny Revolution by LeaveFishysWishbones! She's a very nice and kind person. Also, her story itself is one of the few MegaManxRoll fics that still update, and it's a cute story, too. Now back on topic: This story will be told from a first-person perspective from MegaMan's point of view. Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own stuff Capcom does. And frankly, Capcom happens to own almost if not all of the stuff in this fanfiction!

* * *

_I shouldn't have done this... Not to myself, and not to everyone that knows me. I... I've been such a coward. I've ran away from everything that was dear to me – my operator, my hometown, my surroundings, my friends, but most of all: Roll._

_Please forgive me..._

A year ago, I decided to run away. And I didn't tell anybody about it. I didn't want any interruptions – I wanted to get away as fast as possible. Why? I did not know and I do not know. But what I do know is that I regret what I've done. A year was too long. But now, I'm going to return. But what damage did I cause? Is everyone thinking I'm dead? Did... Did everyone forget about me? Did Lan get a new Navi? Questions like these were undoubtly annoying, and I decided not to think about it – It would hurt myself. There was only one way to get the answer for those questions and that was by returning home.

I slowly approached the north of the city – and then, I realized the city didn't change at all. Except people were looking and pointing at me – did they think I was dead or did everyone think I was missing? Either way, some people clapped, some people jumped, and some people tried to hurt me. I didn't gave attention to these people – There was only one thing that matters to me – Getting home back safely.

But I can't just go ahead and pretend nothing's going on: The main reason I want to return is my best friend and... dare I say, secret crush. Roll. She is everything to me – and now, I truly regret running away. And what if she already has a replacement for me? She showed bits of affection to me before I left... but I don't know if she still likes me... Even for a bit. I want to know... if I still have a slight chance. I need one.

And... I don't want anyone to cry for me. It's all my own stupid fault. People shouldn't feel sorry for me or even have respect – People should be mad at me. So why is it that I seriously hope Roll forgives me? It is because I'm in love with her. And before I ran away, I didn't even realize it. But... Now I do. And I've been an idiot – I've been a reckless fool. But deep down from the inside, I still think it's best not to ever come back. But I want to. Because of her.

I now neared the south of the city which was a good sign for me – a sign that I was getting nearer to where I belonged. And when I finnaly got out of the city, I couldn't help but feel happy. I was running now. I wanted to see everyone. Especially Roll. And then it happened: I saw the portal. The portal to home. I stepped on it and was now on my homepage. I didn't see any other Navi, neither a message that Lan has a new Navi. I smiled.

''Lan? I'm home.'' I grinned.

''MegaMan? Is that... you?''

''Yes Lan, it's me.''

Lan first was smiling and grinning like an idiot, but soon that smile disappeared. ''Wait a second, where the hell have you been?'' he asked. ''Lan... Long story short: I ran away. I was a coward. I didn't want to face any of the problems I had in life – but after almost a year, I realized I wanted to come back.'' Lan nodded.

''Lan?''

''Yes?''

''Have things changed?'' I asked with a serious tone.

''Well...'' said Lan, as he was thinking about it. ''Nothing much, except there's one person who's the most affected by your leaving a year ago.'' ''Who is it?'' I asked. ''MegaMan, sometimes you're even more dense than I am.''

And then, I realized it. Roll.

''Lan, please don't tell me. Don't tell me she has a replacement. And most of all... don't tell me she has a boyfriend.''

''MegaMan, she kept on waiting for you to come back. Now you are back. Go to her. Now.'' Lan smiled, and so did I. I stepped on the portal to Roll's homepage and hoped she wouldn't be mad at me. But I don't think she wouldn't be mad – She has every right to be. I decided not to walk in as bluntly and shout like I did with Lan, but just walk silently. That was my plan, until I saw Roll crying and whispering some words. I thought I heard something like ''Mega... Please return...'', but that may be just my imagination. I then stepped forward.

''Roll...'' I whispered.

''If you're not Mega, leave! Leave now!'' she cried.

''I am him.'' I said. ''Huh?'' said Roll. She turned her head and looked at me. I smiled. Roll was speechless. She opened her mouth to say something, but there didn't come words out of her mouth. ''Roll, I'm glad to be back.'' I whispered to her. Then I couldn't hold it in any longer. My arms wrapped around her and I hugged her gently. I felt tears coming down from her face, but these were tears from happiness.

''Mega... Promise me you won't ever leave again...''

''I won't. I promise.''

''What was your main reason to come back though?'' Roll asked. Oh boy. ''You were.'' I whispered while blushing madly. ''I was?'' asked my best friend.

''Uh-huh.''

''Thank you for coming back, Mega.'' She said. I couldn't help but smile – Here she was. She was just beautiful. I didn't have much time to gaze, stare and think about her anymore though: She moved her face closer to mine. I still had my arms around her and gazed into her green eyes. ''MegaMan...'' she said, while our faces still were moving closer together. Then, I did the thing I've been wanting to do for a long time and the thing that felt the most appropriate for me to do: I kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle and sweet kiss and I wanted this moment to go on forever – Just me and Roll. No interruptions. And I don't think one of us two would want to pull away – this was too good. However, after about two minutes, we both pulled away.

''Roll... I won't ever leave you. I won't.'' I said, with a dreamy smile.

''Neither will I.'' she said, and I looked into her eyes again.

''I love you Roll. I love you now and I will always do so.'' The words just blurted out of my mouth. I hope I didn't say the wrong thing because that would certainly suck. I waited for her reaction. ''I love you too, Mega. I will always be with you.'' said Roll, and I couldn't help but smile. ''Thank you, Roll.'' I whispered just before she locked her lips on mine.

* * *

So there you have it! I don't have anything interesting to say, though. Please review! ^_^


End file.
